<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Protegido da Lua by firefoxella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348376">O Protegido da Lua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefoxella/pseuds/firefoxella'>firefoxella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, AtsuHina, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Power Bottom, Smut, Top Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefoxella/pseuds/firefoxella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu Miya ouve o chamado da floresta e sai à noite para atendê-lo, sem saber dos mistérios e raridades que encontraria e em como poderia encontrar o que precisava em uma noite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Protegido da Lua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>e vamos de primeira fic desenvolvida e smut que fiz oficial e estou postando aqui no site, fora a fic em pt - br<br/>a versão em inglês também tá disponível, até porque o pt - br é meio flopado ne... enfim, aproveitem. </p><p>(Also, não especifiquei a idade deles nessa fic, mas pense em como 18/19 :D)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>            Perdido no meio da lua cheia, Atsumu não tinha ideia em qual direção estava seguindo, mas ele sabia que era certo. Naquela manhã percebeu um chamado diferente de todos os outros feitos pelos guardiões da floresta, sua alcateia apenas o observou enquanto ele seguia em direção à escuridão que o aguardava entre as árvores de troncos grossos.</p><p> </p><p>            Sendo um alfa da família ligada ao sangue puro de lobisomem e não sendo um mestiço, seu chamado pela natureza - e floresta em si – era muito mais forte que qualquer outro. Seu irmão comentara esses dias que algo estava o causando extremo desconforto quando ele olhava para as árvores, como se algo estivesse crescendo por lá. Quando acordou com o som de um grito irritante do vento e avistou o guardião da floresta em seu quarto sumir em uma piscada, soube que era uma missão a ser dada.</p><p> </p><p>            Ele sabia que existiam outras alcateias além da sua, mas todas que encontravam acabam se juntando à sua. Contudo, o clã Miya ainda era o mais poderoso de todos e isso o deixava em situações desconfortáveis como essa.</p><p> </p><p>            -Boa noite. – disse com respeito assim que avistou movimento na escuridão, o guardião estava o observando conforme ele andava com cuidado até o centro da clareira que havia chegado e se ajoelhou.</p><p> </p><p>            -São noites perigosas. – o guardião disse das sombras e pode sentir o seu olhar queimando seu corpo coberto com sua roupa de caça, podia sentir o peso do julgamento em seus ombros – E está bem longe de sua aldeia, confia assim tão cegamente nos chamados que fazemos?</p><p> </p><p>            Atsumu poderia não enxergar, mas sabia que tinha outros guardiões em volta de si, e sem esforço e preocupação, levantou o olhar e encontrou pela primeira vez o ser que aguardava em sua frente. Interesse passou pelo olhar felino dele e a sua cabeça inclinou feito um animal avaliando sua presa. Talvez não tenha sido apenas a primeira vez que aconteceu de um lobo ver por mais de um segundo quem o mandava em missões, mas também a primeira vez que alguém encarava um guardião de volta.</p><p> </p><p>            -Vocês mesmo sabendo dos perigos que enfrentamos ainda nos chamam, acho que isso faz com que confiemos que não são por poucas coisas os seus pedidos. Ou nos julgam idiotas o bastante que não temos nosso próprio pensamento? – o alfa se levantou e segurou seu olhar, não se atreveu a olhar para trás de si, sabia que um movimento em falso poderia simplesmente desaparecer ali mesmo por alguma força misteriosa da natureza.</p><p> </p><p>            Vento soprou e a figura que antes estava a passos a sua frente apareceu ao seu lado, era menor que pensava, mas em suas costas parecia haver sabedoria de séculos.</p><p> </p><p>            -Não julgamos, porém nosso chamado foi igual para todos e você é o único que veio. –o interesse perdurou mais no olhar que continuava a analisá-lo, procurando por algum diferencial em si do porque ter sido a exceção - Talvez eu não tenha pensado direito e subestimei o poder da Lua.</p><p> </p><p>            A Lua era mãe de todos os lobos, todas as alcateias e criaturas, espíritos eram guiadas por ela. Sem ela, não existiria a Terra que os acolhia, ela criou tudo. O fato que ela estaria ligada com o quer que eles precisem de si e ainda teriam a subestimado diziam que era algo importante e precioso.</p><p> </p><p>            Uma sombra se adiantou e apareceu na sua frente com um olhar com um desespero que apenas afirmava as suspeitas do alfa.</p><p>-Kenma, talvez nos precipitamos em chamá-lo, talvez-</p><p> </p><p>            -Idiota, <em>ele</em> precisa de alguém. E não alguém como nós, mas como... <strong>Ele</strong>. – um silêncio pairou no ar e eles se entreolharam antes de voltar a atenção para o único que atendeu ao chamado.</p><p> </p><p>            -Nos siga. – e então os dois sumiram no ar, deixando apenas o rastro de vento e sombra para guiá-lo até um lugar mais denso que todos os outros que atravessou até o momento, nem a lua parecia iluminá-lo naquele lugar.</p><p> </p><p>            Como se tivesse ultrapassado uma barreira de gelo, frio o abraçou por todo corpo e sentiu seu corpo pesado por um tempo. Um lugar protegido por magia da própria Lua então, mas por quê? Sua pergunta fora respondida assim que um cheiro adocicado o atingiu e o seduziu com uma conversa silenciosa.</p><p> </p><p>            A presença dos dois guardiões ainda se fazia presente, mas isso não o impediu de seguir o aroma até encontrar sua fonte. Embasbacado, parou na frente de uma pequena cabana, feita de madeira e pedras, escondida por enormes árvores que a abraçavam como se fosse preciosa demais para ser vista.</p><p> </p><p>            Andou cambaleante e tonto, quase como se estivesse enfeitiçado, e abriu a porta da cabana, encontrando um ômega jogado em lençóis tão delicados que pareciam ser feitos de nuvem ou algum material do tipo... Sabendo que o lugar era só de conhecimento dos guardiões, não duvidava que fosse o caso.</p><p> </p><p>            Entretanto, indo contra todos os conhecimentos de Atsumu, o ômega que resmungava de dor e contorcia-se na cama era macho. Em toda sua vida, essa espécie era tão rara que não passava de serem lendas, assim como alfas fêmeas. Sua vila era mais composta por betas e alfas do que ômegas em si. Ver duas raridades em um único ser bem na sua frente o chocava mais que tudo.</p><p> </p><p>            -Alfa... – pode ouvir sair de sua boca antes do corpo inteiro do ômega parar de se mexer e ele abrir lentamente os olhos, encontrando com os de Miya que paralisou na porta.</p><p> </p><p>            Ele se levantou lentamente da cama e permaneceu daquela forma por uns minutos, analisando o ser que estava na sua frente. Nunca Atsumu havia visto um ômega com tanto autocontrole, mas deduziu que naquele momento isso era o de menos a reparar.</p><p> </p><p>            -Er... Sou Atsumu Miya. – disse como se eles precisassem de uma introdução, e tentou não reparar nas suas curvas bonitas e em como suas coxas eram delineadas. Assim como o seu cabelo ruivo caía em ondas selvagens pelos lados. Era a visão de uma venustidade desconhecida, indomada.</p><p> </p><p>            -Os outros me chamam de Shouyou Hinata. – o ruivo respondeu e ele pareceu inspirar fundo antes de começar a andar em sua direção – Alfa.</p><p> </p><p>            O brilho azul claro nos olhos que indicava que era o seu lado ômega o reconhecendo como um diferente e o sorriso largo com presas que o cumprimentou naquele momento fizeram o seu alfa uivar de entusiasmo, principalmente com o olhar predatório que retribuía o seu de mesma natureza.</p><p> </p><p>            Andando com passos rápidos até ele e com uma mão cheia de posse em seu pescoço, os dois iniciaram um beijo voraz cheio de desejo com direito a mordidas. Atsumu agradeceu naquele momento por ter sido o escolhido da Lua para estar ali, porque ninguém nunca ameaçou tanto a sua dominância como aquele seguro em seus braços.</p><p> </p><p>            Com um movimento rápido, Miya levantou Hinata em seu colo e o prensou contra a parede que estava mais próxima que a cama. Desceu beijos ao longo de seu maxilar e pescoço, deixando marcas de pura posse que amaciaram o ego dos dois naquele momento, inebriados demais pelo instinto da natureza para perceber o quão errado poderia parecer fazer tal coisa com um estranho.</p><p> </p><p>            Shouyou não permitiu que ficasse por isso apenas, não quando estava quase pingando de necessidade e prazer, precisava do corpo do outro contra o seu, que ele o oferecesse o alívio que almejava. Era seu primeiro cio e o mais doloroso de todos, ele tinha consciência disso. Talvez por esse motivo ele tenha começado a se mover e puxado os cabelos de Atsumu, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            -Alfa. – disse como se fosse uma ordem e um pedido de desculpas passou entre os dois conforme Miya o levava até a cama, o deitando com uma delicadeza que contrastava com as ações anteriores desse.</p><p> </p><p>            Ele desejava ter um tempo para admirar a beldade que estava diante de seus olhos, mas Hinata não o permitiu quando o puxou para outro beijo pela gola de sua camisa e enlaçou suas pernas ao redor de seu quadril, o impossibilitando de se afastar. As mãos do ruivo navegavam pelo seu corpo como se fosse um mapa, adentrando suas roupas e tocando sua pele que aquecia sob seu toque.  O alfa por sua vez se derramava e se deixava ser devorado pela boca selvagem desse até que passasse a lutar por liderança, os dois numa dança gostosa pelo controle.</p><p> </p><p>            As mãos de Atsumu se atreveram a explorar o corpo do garoto que estava sob si e com um movimento rápido, a peça única de roupa que envolvia o corpo intocado estava no chão. Shouyou não quis ficar para trás e – com a ajuda não pedida – as vestes do alfa estavam no chão também. Eles pararam apenas um segundo para observar o que estava à frente de cada um antes da luxúria e instinto tomar conta de ambos.</p><p> </p><p>            Entre selares e mordidas ao longo do torso do corpo quente que repousava nos lençóis, o alfa apertava a carne das coxas que o prendiam e sussurrava o quão perfeito o ômega era. Shouyou correspondia a cada toque e elogio com um dos mais belos sons que Atsumu já ouvira e que desejava ouvir de novo, porém seu desejo deveria ser deixado em segundo plano, já que a necessidade do outro vinha primeiro.</p><p> </p><p>            -O que quer que eu faça? Eu faço qualquer coisa que pedir. – sussurrou como se fosse um segredo entre eles dois.</p><p> </p><p>            O sorriso libertino que lhe foi lançado como resposta e o movimento rápido o travou no lugar, quando se viu, já estava no lugar que antes era do ser que agora estava sentado em seu colo e tocava seu peitoral com falta de timidez.</p><p> </p><p>            -Pois então fique parado, porque eu não preciso de você.</p><p> </p><p>            Isso seria um golpe baixo para qualquer outro alfa, cujos egos eram maiores que talvez as árvores que envolviam a cabana, cegos demais para aceitar que sua presença poderia ser desnecessária. Contudo, para Atsumu? Ele estava excitado, mais do que qualquer outra vez em sua vida.</p><p> </p><p>            Sem resposta, o ômega passou a se tocar e estimular a si mesmo. Começando pelos mamilos e descendo até seu membro que estava na mesma situação daquele que o devorava com os olhos. Gemidos saíam de sua boca juntamente com os movimentos de sua mão e Miya reconheceu que, não só aquele macho em sua frente tinha muito autocontrole, como ele mesmo tinha por não o derrubar naquela cama ali mesmo e meter com força na entrada, o marcando tantas vezes fosse preciso até que o chamasse seu.</p><p> </p><p>            Deixando sua mão agir sozinha, provocou com o indicador a entrada do ômega ofegante em seu colo. O pequeno som de surpresa e o pulo o fizeram sorrir satisfeito com a reação, com a ausência de uma reclamação o incentivou para colocar um dentro adentro e ter uma surpresa.</p><p>            Riu baixo e deixou as preces à Lua por quão quente e molhado o seu interior era. Ousou retirar e adentrar novamente, testando e estimulando sua entrada. Shouyou poderia não precisar dele, mas sua ajuda era muito bem-vinda ao que parecia.</p><p> </p><p>            Deliciando-se com essa informação, tentou com dois dedos e depois três, sendo agraciado pela visão do outro cada vez mais fora de si e tentando-se aliviar não só com a mão, mas também com seus dedos. Parou de movimentá-los assim que notou a situação daquele que estava em seu colo.</p><p> </p><p>            -Você não precisa de mim. – disse e retirou-os, e o olhar irritado que o encontrou foi a coisa mais adorável que poderia ter encontrado. Não precisou de um olhar para que a malícia cobrisse a face corada de Hinata e ele se ajustasse em seu colo, pegando no pau esquecido de Miya que implorava por atenção.</p><p> </p><p>            A mão hábil do ruivo praticou os mesmos movimentos que antes fazia em si mesmo e o alfa precisou segurar-se para não fazer algo que retirasse de si aquela benção que sobrepunha todo o seu instinto e o fazia desejar apenas por mais, fazendo que fosse necessário para não o perder.</p><p> </p><p>            Distraído pela beleza do corpo que parecia brilhar em cima de si e queimar como fogo vivo, um gemido foi arrancado de sua garganta quando o ômega sentou em seu pau de uma vez e a boca aberta parada em um grito silencioso parecia transformar a cena erótica em uma obra de arte.</p><p> </p><p>            A espera torturante para que Hinata começasse a subir e descer em seu membro, enquanto o utilizava de apoio, deu tempo para que suas mãos se encontrassem no quadril desse e o ajudasse. Conforme a intensidade e velocidade aumentavam, o som de corpos se chocando ecoava pelo lugar pequeno. O suor grudava e se misturava em seus corpos, o interior quente e molhado apertando em torno do alfa e o fazendo perder o controle aos poucos.</p><p> </p><p>             Em primeiro, foi a força com que segurava a cintura, que agora esbanjava marcas de seus dedos. Em segundo, foram seus gemidos e em terceiro sua vontade reprimida de encher o corpo do ômega de beijos e marcas.</p><p> </p><p>            Mordiscava seu mamilo e enaltecia toda parte exposta perto de suas mãos. O nome do outro sendo um mantra a ser repetido com adoração a cada impulso tomado pelo ruivo em seu pau que o levava à loucura.</p><p> </p><p>            Deu a devida atenção ao pênis de Hinata e passou a masturbá-lo enquanto o adorava com os olhos e a boca. Ele mesmo sentia-se sobrecarregado com a estamina e força que o ômega tinha, não precisava de muito para chegar ao ápice. O ruivo chegou antes de si, tremendo em seu colo e os seus interiores o apertando de forma tão gostosa que se desfez dentro dele assim que sua mão ficou suja com seu líquido quente.</p><p> </p><p>            Continuaram conectados apenas olhando um ao outro, Atsumu não atreveu-se a desviar o olhar, pensando que perderia algo importante. Com um sorriso leve, Shouyou levantou-se e seu membro saiu, pôde ver o branco escorrendo entre suas coxas, sua atenção foi interrompida, contudo, quando o ruivo encostou os lábios nos seus num selar calmo e demorado.</p><p> </p><p>            Seu coração errou uma batida até que seus braços o enlaçassem e retribuísse o beijo, e retribuísse muitos outros que vieram em seguida. Naquela noite perdeu-se no corpo do ruivo, deixou-se ser dominado e dominou o outro, a luz que ele emanava com seu corpo quente contra o seu tão ofuscante que o lembrava do próprio Sol. Apenas pararam ao amanhecer, quando os raios iluminaram o quarto e a cabana por completo.</p><p> </p><p>            Hinata parecia cansado, mas mesmo assim o olhar sereno de paz quando os raios o atingiram, fez Atsumu perceber que o ser com quem havia se deitado durante uma noite havia sido um protegido do Sol, e logo um dos seus raros descendentes. Eles eram tão impetuosos e difíceis de lidar, que isso levou à guerra e destruição.</p><p> </p><p>            Entretanto, ao estar ali vendo o corpo brilhar em dourado e a paz que ocupava seu coração em admirá-lo da cama. Miya entendeu porque foi à exceção, ele era tão impetuoso quanto um descendente do Sol.</p><p> </p><p>            Por esse motivo, talvez, ele pôde ver a marca de mordida que residia em seu ombro e no ombro do outro com tudo exceto remorso. Porque eles se pertenciam e até mesmo a Lua e o Sol sabiam que partilhavam o mesmo fogo na alma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sim, fiz um trocadilho com kageyama e ele é uma sombra. sim amo atsuhina e eles serão felizes na cabaninha enquanto os dois desejarem isso. se quiserem falar comigo, estou no twt: @BAKAATSUKI e é isso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>